magic mirror
by kougas woman
Summary: Hotohori is looking in the mirror one morning and gets transported to an Opposite world were nothing is what it should be and everything is twisted. last chaper up, I HAD FUN WITH THIS STORY!
1. into the mirror, the twisted world

Disclaimer: FUSHIGI YUUGI. To words. not mine, sad isn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Magic mirror  
  
By: Kouga's woman  
  
  
  
It was morning, the kind of get up and look at your self in the mirror kind of morning. Of coarse every day was like that for Hotohori. The day started out normal enough. Until wile gazing upon his reflection Hotohori was sucked into his own mirror. The whole world seemed to be spinning around him and soon everything turned a shade of green, then yellow, and then black then the snow on the TV static.  
  
Now Hotohori may be an emperor but this was all very new to him. He opened his eyes after the spinning had stopped and found himself back in his room. But it wasn't his room. Everything was backwards, the bed was on the wrong side of the room and the dresser was turned upside down. Hotohori was very puzzled indeed.  
  
There came a loud raping at the door and somebody opened it. Miaka stepped into the room holding a slim fast.  
  
"Miaka?" asked Hotohori, still completely confused. Miaka blinked and starred at him like he was crazy.  
  
"I'm not Miaka." Said Miaka. Hotohori: O___O  
  
"My name is Akaim" Miaka said (of coarse she wasn't Miaka, she was Akaim, so we have to start calling her that.) "You must be Hotohori" she said. Hotohori couldn't stop thinking how much she looked and sounded like Miaka. "c'mon" she said grabbing him by the arm "ill introduce you to every one."  
  
Akaim lead the confused Hotohori into a room that had walls a ceiling and a floor (strange, isn't it?)And standing there was Mitsukake and tama neko was sitting on his shoulder. Hotohori said nothing. Mitsukake came up to him.  
  
"you must be Hotohori" he said. "My name is Ekakustim, we all have heard so much about you, you come from the other side, don't you? Of coarse you do! OH and by the way this here is Oken Amat" Mitsukake (I mean Ekakustim) pointed to the cat on his shoulder. "You see him? You see him don't you?" said Ekakustim in a very fast manner. "See, he's my cat, I love my cat, though I'm really more of a dog person, Do you think I talk to much? I don't think I talk to much but other people do, they say I should keep my thoughts in my head before I say them so I don't say to much, but I don think I say to much. Do u think I say to much? Do u you do you?"  
  
Poor Hotohori shook his head no and as he did he spotted a snack bar out of the corner of his eye and wondered why Miaka, OOPS! (I mean Akaim wasn't stuffing her face. Then it hit him like a 20-gallon light bulb. (Complete with mooing cows and all) That he was no longer in his world, he had traveled into the world of opposites, were nothing is what it should be and everything is twisted. So this is how Hotohori begins his magical trip though the alternate would he never new existed.  
  
  
  
  
  
OKOKOK so this was REALLY stupid, really short and really random, I will continue soon cause I think it's a good idea. Please review!!!! 


	2. the madness continued hotohori wins a ca...

Magic mirror  
  
Kouga's woman  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: NOO DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!!! It breaks my heart to say Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine. . I also don't own #2 pencils or CVS. Or any game shows of any kind  
  
  
  
We now join Emperor Hotohori as he continues his journey through the mirror. O_O I wonder what will happen next.  
  
Ekakustim Was blabbering on but Hotohori wasn't really paying attention. He was trying his best to find someway out of the trouble he'd gotten into. But nothing seemed to pop into his mind. Ekakustim tapped on Hotohori's shoulder.  
  
"Are you even listing to me? I can tell your not listing to me! I can always tell when people aren't listing to me. Don't let that bother you, I really don't mind, people don't listen to me a lot, they say I talk to much. But I really don't think that's true, do you? Of coarse you don't. I mean I just can't keep my thoughts to myself! I NEED TO TALK!!!" Ekakustim just continued to talk while Hotohori looked around the room.  
  
Hotohori spotted Chiriko sitting up to his neck in crumpled paper across the room. Being curious the emperor went up to him. Chiriko was crouched over a textbook, chewing with way on a yellow #2 pencil if you don't know what those are go to your local CVS (no Kouga's woman is NOT a sponsor for #2 pencils or for CVS)  
  
"Chiriko?" asked Hotohori looking over the boys shoulder at a page of simple subtraction problems. Chiriko looked up at him with eyes that seemed to say "WHY!! WHY???" Chiriko clung to Hotohori.  
  
"I CANT DO IT!!" he wailed and sniffled "I can't figure out these really hard math problems!" Now Hotohori was even more puzzled then ever, Chiriko not being able to do subtraction. Mitsukake the chatterbox and Miaka on a diet. He couldn't help but wonder who else he would meet, and when if ever he could go home.  
  
"Your not Chiriko are you?" The emperor asked trying his best to pry the boy of his leg. Chiriko looked up at Hotohori.  
  
"My name is Okirihc, who is Chiriko?" asked Chiriko, NO WAIT!! OKIRICH!! (Yah.that's it =P) Hotohori slapped himself mentally, "of coarse everything was opposite!" Okirihc looked up at Hotohori again and asked him if he new how to do his "super hard math homework." Hotohori sat down and tried his best to explain to Okirihc how you would subtract 5 from 7. I think he used the old "say you have seven apples. and you want to take away 5, how many will you have left.?" technique.  
  
Hotohori eventually gave up because Okirihc really wasn't the child genius that Chiriko was, for he couldn't even count. Now Hotohori was starting to understand that nothing was the same here, and he really wanted to get back home. There were three doors on the nearest wall. And Hotohori new he had to choose the right one to try and find his way home. (And ladies and gentleman. WHATS BEHIND DOOR 3? ) Hotohori opened the first door; it was green and had yellow squiggles on it. Inside was a shiny new sports car.  
  
Hotohori: O__O  
  
Applause rang out through the air even though Hotohori had no idea where it had come from. And an voice was heard!  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" it said. Hotohori closed the door and everything was silent again. He blinked. and blinked again. And opened the next door. There was the sound of water and Hotohori stepped inside. And before him stood a large swimming pool and an orange haired boy was swimming in the lap lane. Hotohori identified him immediately as a certain hot-tempered bandit. But of coarse this really couldn't be Tasuki, after all this was the opposite world, and another thing is Tasuki couldn't swim.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^__________^ to be continued.. please review and I WILL continue this. 


	3. Nurikos affraid, the piranah army and Ta...

Magic mirror Kouga's woman  
  
Chapter 3: Nuriko's paranoid and Tasukis'. A sober lifeguard?  
  
Disclaimer: read my others on my other chapters.. cause u know I don't own it.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. homework and all, so I made it up to u people by posting 2 chapters in one night!! ^___________________^. Enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
The Tasuki look alike got out of the pool and walked though a open door. Hotohori just stood there, staring with eyes as wide as dinner plates. When he felt something smack into him. Hotohori whirled around to see Nuriko clung to him. The emperor pried Nuriko off him. Hotohori barley even recognized him for he was dressed like a boy.  
  
Nuriko was quite out of breath, he was panting hard and looked very afraid. , Hotohori said nothing.  
  
"She's coming to get us!" Nuriko said softly. "She has come for us, She brought her whole piranha army with her!!!!!" Nuriko curled up at Hotohori's feet and went on about "her" and "them and how they were all going to die. Hotohori thought he heard something about handcuffs and ski jackets, but then again he wasn't really paying attention.  
  
Tasuki came out of the door again; he was dressed how he normally dressed, but no tessen. He walked up to the confused Hotohori and the trembling Nuriko. Nuriko got up and began to tell Tasuki the whole thing he had told Hotohori, Hotohori still dint pay attention. Tasuki looked at Hotohori, he commented on how familiar he looked.  
  
"Hello, my name is Ikusat" he pointed to the terrified Nuriko "and this is Okirun, may I ask your name?" he asked politely.  
  
Hotohori: uuuhh, Hotohori.  
  
"I am very pleased to meat you Hotohori Sama" Ikusat said nicely.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" asked Hotohori suspiciously. Ikusat was taken aback.  
  
"UKAZUS! NO!" He shouted. "I never drink. The girls don't like that and I have to make a good impression with girls."  
  
Hotohori: O___O  
  
Hotohori walked away, and dint look back, this was just getting to freaky to stand. it was just plain CREEPY!  
  
"GOOD BYE!" Ikusat waved smiling happily. "IT WAS PLEASANT TALKING WITH YOU!" Hotohori shuddered. creepy.  
  
" BEWARE!" shouted Okirun "DON'T LET HER GET YOU! SHE WANTS TO PLAY WITH YOUR HAIR!"  
  
Soon Hotohori found himself in a large twisty maze that reminds ME of cheese wiz. For some reason or another. The maze was made out of marble and in it was a large tree that looked like it could swallow up the world, but of coarse it didn't.  
  
Chichiri sat in the tree ginning like mad. His feet swinging back and forth. Hotohori thought he looked a little insane.  
  
  
  
Authors note: The person who Nuriko's opposite is talking about is ME! YES I DO HAVE AN ARMY!! ... a army of piranhas and I REALLY want to play with Hotohori's hair.. its soooooo long and prettyfull ^____^ please review my story! 


	4. were all mad here Chichiri’s always some...

Magic mirror Kouga's woman  
  
Chapter: 4 - were all mad here- Chichiri's always some sort of cat isn't he?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, or Alice in wonderland. but I do own myself.  
  
  
  
"Chichiri?" asked Hotohori, knowing that the monk had gone mad, or that this really wasn't Chichiri. Chichiri grinned wider.  
  
"Who are you, ad on?" He asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question," said Hotohori. Chichiri laughed and hung upside down from the branches of the tree, surprisingly not seemed to be fazed by all the blood rushing to his head.  
  
"I don't believe you, ad on." He giggled, and grinned again. Hotohori crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well you should!" He made a humphing sound, is Humphing a word?? .(Yah know... Like HUMPH! )  
  
Chichiri's feet disappeared. "Should I ad on? He asked, " My name is Irihcihc, ad on, now who are you ad on." Hotohori said he was Hotohori and Irihcihc grinned a creepy gin and disappeared fully. He appeared behind Hotohori and tapped him n the shoulder.  
  
ME: Hmmm (thinks: this sounds familiar to me.)  
  
Then a light bulb papered above Hotohori's head. He looked up, surprised, this sort of thing has NEVER happened to him before. He reached up and poked the light bulb. It was swishy like marshmallows. It was clearly an idea.  
  
Hotohori: O_____O  
  
Hotohori decided to make the light bulb go away by asking Irihcihc the question.  
  
"Do you know how to get out of here?" he asked. Irihcihc pointed left  
  
"Some chose to go this way, ad on" he then pointed left with his other arm. "Other's chose this direction." Hotohori crossed his arms.  
  
"What direction do YOU suggest I go?" he asked, rather impatient to get back home. Irihcihc chuckled.  
  
"That depends a good deal on were you want to get to."  
  
  
  
Hotohori grumbled, "You know Kouga's woman, this is supposed be an original idea! So can we PLEASE get off the subject of Alice in Wonderland SO I CAN GO HOME!"  
  
Me: HEY! We are in the middle of a chapter here! You can't argue with me Hotohori! IM THE AUTHOR! ..(Grins evilly) I could cut your hair.  
  
Hotohori: **GASP** you wouldn't DARE  
  
Me: Wanna bet? **Hold up pair of scissors** hehehe ..snippy snippy.  
  
Hotohori: OK OK! Ill do your story, just DON'T CUT MY HAIR!  
  
Me: **puts away scissors** ok, that's better. (I wasn't gonna do it anyway ^_____^ )  
  
Irihcihc started to disappear again, Hotohori just left, leaving the disappearing monk upside down in the tree. In the far off but closer then thinkable distance he could make out the figure of Tamahome. The guy who never seemed to have the same hair color, first it was black, then its green, then purple, then black again. (Has anyone else noticed this?)  
  
Tamahome came up to him. "Hello kind sir, would you like to make a donation?"  
  
Hotohori: O__O  
  
"A donation for charity?" Tamahome repeated. Hotohori sighed.  
  
"You are NOT Tamahome are you?" he said, "I bet you gave all your money away to." Tamahome was shocked.  
  
" HOW ON EARTH DIDYOU KNOW?" he asked. Hotohori shrugged.  
  
"Lucky guess" Hotohori beamed, he was starting to get the hang of this opposite thing. Tamahome ran off to ask some other people as Hotohori spotted a mirror on a near buy wall. He was so happy he almost died. but he didn't. for two reasons.  
  
REASON # 1: I like Hotohori, and don't want to kill him.  
  
REASON # 2: this would be the end of the Fic wouldn't it?  
  
And now back to the story.  
  
Hotohori thought he could use this mirror to get home so he stepped inside it. The whole world began spinning again. And Hotohori once more saw the T.V. static. When he found himself face first on the ground he realized he hadn't gone home. He was in a room, a room full of the seriyu seven, but this was also part of the opposite world. or either that everyone was drunk. Cause Hotohori saw.  
  
Amiboshi was listing to rap music; his twin Suboshi was trying his best to get away from Yui, who was trying to make a move on him. Midoshi was playing Frisbee with Ashitade (Selling on that?) Tomo was hitting on Soi and Soi was just plain hitting Nakago. Hotohori was unnoticed. for now.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's a cliffhanger, will Hotohori EVER be able to get home? Will he get caught? Will the beast gods make him drink soda? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! .. But I won't update if I don't get reviews!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! Even if it's a flame.. ANYTHING!!!! 


	5. take the pepsi challenge

Magic Mirror  
  
Kouga's woman  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: you all know what I'm gonna say here. yah, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Ranma, Inuyasha, Ceres, Slayers, or anything else mentioned in this chapter (sadly I don't own Vash either)-_- so don't sue me unless you want lint from my pocket! I ALSO don't own Coke or Pepsi.  
  
Note: sorry for all you people who are waiting for an update on Nightcry because I'm fresh out of ideas right now. Now we can move on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotohori: WHAT?! You mean its not over with?  
  
Me: Of coarse not! What fun would that be?  
  
Hotohori: It would be fun for me!  
  
Me: OH?  
  
Hotohori: YES! Now let me go home!  
  
Me: Now now, haven't we been though this before? (Begins to rummage through Kagome's bottomless school bag, finding a variety if deferent things such as Yuuhi's chopsticks, Ryoga's umbrella, Sans fang necklace, Rezo's staff, Tasukis Tessen, One of Kome's guns, a box of matches, Mousses glasses, Duo's hat. And Vash the stampede) WHAT?! KAGOME YOUR TELING ME YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SCISSORS?  
  
Kagome: Oh, there in there, try looking near the bottom.  
  
Me: -_- where did you come from?  
  
Kagome: (shrug)  
  
Vash: (looks around) How did I get here?  
  
Me: You where in the bag  
  
Vash: oh. that makes sense,  
  
Ok.. now you and Kagome have to leave.. this is a FUSHIGI YUUGI fic.. Not Trigun.or Inuyasha  
  
(Vash disappears)  
  
Kagome: Huh??  
  
Me: well, go back to feudal Japan or something!  
  
Kagome disappears as I continued to look for some scissors; I then proceed to chase Hotohori around the room with them. The emperor finally surrendered so we can actually start this Fic.  
  
I disappeared and left Hotohori standing there rather annoyed and desperately wanting to go home. When he was caught completely off guard when a tall powerful looking God dressed in red appeared before him. Hotohori almost died. In fact he just stared and then fainted. For the person who stood in front of him was Suzaku, or at least looked a hell of a lot like him.  
  
When Hotohori awoke Suzaku was looking at him, the God was sipping at a can of Coke A Cola. Hotohori just stared, not believing what was in front of him. Suzaku handed him a can of soda.  
  
"Want some?" he asked. Hotohori just stared. "Want some?" Suzaku repeated. Still drinking his soda, now another God was standing next to him, Seriyuu, he was drinking a Pepsi.  
  
Hotohori took the coke and said nothing, he just remained sitting, the Green dragon god handed him a Pepsi, and he took it with out having to be told twice. Hotohori now held in his right hand, a Coke and in his left hand, a Pepsi.  
  
Hotohori: O__O  
  
Suzaku looked and gave the dragon god an evil look. "You know Lizard breath!" he commented. "Coke is SO much better then Pepsi!" Seriyuu crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't think so bird boy!" Seriyuu poked Suzaku with a long finger. "Just take the Pepsi challenge" And so they did, and Suzaku chose Coke and Seriyuu chose Pepsi. So the argument continued. Then the squishy light bulb appeared above the heads of the two Beast Gods. And they both looked to Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori gulped, he was afraid because the Two Gods looked like they had some thing on their minds. Suzaku Grabbed the Emperor by the arm and plopped him down in a chair. Seriyuu took the two unopened Sodas from the bewildered Hotohori and switched them around a few times behind his back as Suzaku tied a blindfold over Hotohori's eyes.  
  
"Now drink one sip from each one" said Suzaku handing two unknown cans back to Hotohori. "And tell us witch one you think tastes better".  
  
Hotohori knew that if he didn't do what the God said that he. Well, he didn't really know and frankly that's what frightened him. In the end the unknowing Hotohori chose Coke over Pepsi. Because we all know that coke is better.  
  
Me: (waves coke a cola flags) GO!! COKE!! GOOOOOOOO COKE! COKE IS BETTERR AND U KNOWS IT! (Gets pounded by a certain Dragon). ooowww.... okok.. Ill shut up. (Cheers on coke silently in her head.)  
  
So Hotohori was set free and Suzaku handed him a shiny Mirror. And Hotohori couldn't help but admire himself in it for a while. He was reminded that he hadn't brushed his hair since he had come to the opposite world, it wasn't tangled but Hotohori felt that it needed to be shampooed and then combed for about an hour or two.  
  
Hotohori stuck his hand through the mirror and for what he hoped was the last time saw that dreaded TV static. Until he was transferred home, back to his world, back to his room, back to his beloved comb.  
  
THE END! (Possibly)  
  
  
  
Hotohori: you mean its finally over?!  
  
Me: Well that is until I find the need to torture you again.  
  
Hotohori: siiigh it never ends dose it.  
  
Me: well, it has for now! So go get some rest or go stare at your reflection or whatever until I need some one to annoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note:  
  
WELL EVERYONE! It's been fun, I had SO MUCH fun Wrighting this! And im kinda sad that its over, if you have any ideas for a sequel or something please send em in! I might just use them! Wink  
  
Hotohori: no.. Please don't give her any more ideas!!  
  
Me: (hugs Hotohori) WHAT U TALKING ABOUT!! IT WAS FUN RIGHT!!  
  
Hotohori: NO!! it wasn't. please get off me!... I cant breath!  
  
Me: OH SORRY! (lets go of him) ANYWHO!! THANKS FOR READING!! (waves) 


	6. This isnt a real chapter, im just greedy...

Heh, well . . . I know this isn't a chapter,  
  
And its kind of my cheap way of getting more reviews (I'm just that damn greedy!)  
  
But I would like to give thanks to all who reviewed this story, and all who will review it in the future . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't hate me for being a cheat! We all love reviews, I just love em more then most ppl!  
  
Well, that's all. Bai  
  
P.S: I KNOW I HAVE HORRID SPELLIMG.. u don't need to remind me .__. 


End file.
